


Snapchat and Chill

by Swump (Zelan)



Series: 12 Days of Whumpmas - VLD [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Common Cold, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Sickfic, Snapchat, VLD Whumpmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Swump
Summary: Pidge and Shiro reconnect and reminisce with one another over the holidays. Snapchat shenanigans ensue.





	Snapchat and Chill

An awkward silence hangs over Shiro and Pidge, broken only by Pidge’s occasional sniffles. Matt had ducked out to the convenience store to stock up on cough medicine and wrapping paper twenty minutes ago, leaving his best friend and his younger sibling alone together. It was a strange experience; Matt was what linked the two of them together, and try as he might, Shiro couldn’t remember the last time it had been just him and Pidge.

Still, there were a lot of good memories between the three of them. Shiro found himself combing through old, near-forgotten memories of the three of them when they’d been in grade school.

“What are you smiling about over there?” There’s a slight rasp to Pidge’s voice, although they sound better than they did earlier. They’ve looked up from their phone to stare quizzically at Shiro.

He comes over to sit next to them on the couch. “Do you remember the time we ran a black market electronics business in fifth grade?”

They smile, wistfully and a little guiltily. “Oh man, we had all the good stuff. Ipods, Gameboys… we even had a couple people handing in Blackberrys, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughs a little. “We had it pretty good for a while. And the teachers were all mad when they found out about it, except for-”

“Mr. Hall,” Pidge finishes, the fondness clear in their rough voice. “He thought we were so clever for making a profit like that. I think he would have used that for an econ lesson if the school hadn’t condemned it.”

“Your parents thought it was pretty great, too,” Shiro remembers. “Although, I think they were a little biased considering they got to sell all the extras we were left with when the school shut us down.”

Pidge throws their head back and laughs, coughing a bit but not seeming to mind so much. The two are relaxed now, leaning into each other on the plush couch the same way they did back in school during movie marathons with Matt.

When Matt walks back into the apartment, plastic bags in hand, Shiro and Pidge are both doing… something on their phones.

“God, what a stupid filter,” Pidge snorts, rolling their eyes. “I’m deleting that one.”

“Is that Snapchat?” Matt asks them, coming over to get a look at their screens.

“Yes, it’s Snapchat, you doofus,” Pidge says, nudging him with their foot. “You’d know that if you just _got one_. Plus you’d get to see my stories. Look how handsome we both look.” They pull up a selfie of them and Shiro in flowers crowns, captioned “sick af but the BOI is here for the holidays!”

Matt only rolls his eyes, just the way Pidge had done moments ago.

“Aww, c’mon, Matt, I know you’re old but technology isn’t that hard to figure out,” Shiro teases.

Pidge doesn’t give Matt time to come up with a witty comeback. “C’mon, get in this one,” they order, pulling Matt down onto the couch. Pidge flashes a peace sign, Shiro sticks his tongue out, and Matt flips both of them off - one hand for each idiot - but a smile lights up his face regardless.

Pidge posts that picture without a filter, and captions it “no place like home for the holidays. ♡”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the cutest thing that I have ever written. Also, I have no idea how Snapchat works, so hopefully I didn't write something super dumb.


End file.
